King Tiburon
King Tiburon is the leader Zora tribe during the Epoch Era. A deeply nationalistic monarch he seeks to restore his tribes independence from Hyrule and make the Zora the most dominant race among the land. Tiburon has a reputation of being hot-blooded, and doesn't refrain from making his voice heard. Nevertheless he is still seen a pragmatic leader who is willing to use whatever means he needs to reach his ends. The father of Prince Mako, he has a deep compassion for his son, as well as for his people. Early in the Epoch Era the theft of the Hyrulean Trust Key gave him the opportunity he needed to break his alliance with the Hylians and reassert dominion over the Zora's traditional lands. However when he was falsely accused of the trusts theft he found his own key stolen by agents of King Dromand, sparking war between the two nations. Now in the mist of the Epoch War, the decisions and alliances forged by Tiburon will affect the course of history. Timeline of Major Events Day Zero King Tiburon learns about the theft of the Hyrulean Trust Key. Using the failure to protect the key as an excuse, he sends a messenger to inform King Dromond that the Zora are ending their alliance and restoring their independence. Tiburon then begins preparing for war incase the Hyruleans try and stop him. Day 1 Tiburon discovers Polaris. The Red Ice General subsequently pledges allegiance to him, along with newcomers Majin and Kaimu. Testing their loyalty he tasks the trio with bringing the Goron tribe into an alliance with the Zora. Day 2 Tiburon's whereabouts on Day 2 are unknown. Day 3 Tiburon was resting in his throne room when he is informed about the theft of the Zora Trust Key taking place. Enraged he blows into a magic conch which summons a mighty River Zora to kill the Hyrulean agents. Day 4 Tiburon is informed that the River Zora was killed and the agents got away with the key. In a last ditch effort to take it back he orders Prince Mako and his 200 men to drive deep into Hylian territory to find and retrieve the key. Day 5-6 Polaris and Mako return to tell Tiburon that their unit was wiped out by the Hylian forces who now have all three trust keys. Polaris also tells the king that Patriarch Darmoto rejected his offer of an alliance. While Polaris and his companions rest and heal Tiburon summons Zora agent Coru to his throne room. He instructs Coru to travel to Goron City, remove Dominos from power, and replace him with a leader more favorable to the Zora's. Day 7 In exchange for protection Elizabeth Bryce pledges her cult to the Zora war effort. Tiburon tasks her with bringing the Gerudo to the Zora's side. He also gives Polaris a new quest to find the hidden timestone vault before the Hylian agents do. Later he also makes an informal alliance with Soldat to help protect the vault. At night Rathon sneaks into Zora's Domain and seeking an alliance he sends an undead messenger to Tiburon. However when the Zora King kills the messenger Rathon sends a hoard of skeletal solders to assault the kingdom. Tiburon is personally attacked and poisoned by Rathon. Rathon holds him hostage and Tiburon looses consciousness. Category:Epoch GM NPC's Category:Zora Category:Cream04849 Category:Redawson2 Category:Stache19 Category:King Tiburon's Recruits